The End
The End is an idea for an independant film by Nick C Plot For 3 years, Police have been tracking a Serial Killer who has been kidnapping and murdering women, leaving cryptic codes, when a man enters the police station, charged with armed robbery, he easily solves the first code that the Serial Killer had left, revealing him to be an expert in Puzzles, Brainbusters, Word Games, Logic Problems, Codes, Games, Brainteasers and Riddles, so the police ask him to solve the other messages left by the killer, and he is able to crack the codes, each one being a riddle to his next victim, the police then remember that they recieved another coded message from someone 2 months before the first murder and ask the man to help see what the code was, after 5 minutes, the man is able to solve the code and he shows the police that the code was infact, a clue to the murder. The police are to late to stop the next murder and another woman is murdered, with another coded message, which they give to the man, who has agreed to help them out with the case in exchange for not going to jail for the armed robbery charges, one police officer grows suspicious and believes that the man is really the Serial Killer trying to throw the police off guard A week later, the police find another murder victim by the serial killer, with another cryptic message, they also meet up with a reporter called Tony, who has a knack for finding the murder scenes quicker than anyone else. Justin is able to decode the messages by the serial killer and realises that the next victim is going to be a dentist. Months later, all the officers believe that Justin is the serial killer, and intend to arrest him, but Vince is convinced that Justin had nothing to do with any murders. Eventually, the officers notice suspicious activity from Tony and follow him, after a week, they track down his secret hiding place, but find him murdered by the serial killers with another riddle. Having enough, Damien, the man who first thought that Justin was the serial killer is murdered. Vince starts doubting his trust in Justin and follows him to an abandoned building, after entering the building, he finds a political activist named Lonnie that had been seen in the background beaten and tied to a chair, and Vince is sure that Justin is the Serial Killer, including seeing him entering the room, and Vince knocks him out and pulls a bloody knife out of his pocket, there is no doubt in his mind that Justin is the serial killer, he uses the knife to cut the ropes and release Lonnie, but the second he does, Lonnie pulls out a second knife and stabs Vince, revealing that he is the serial killer instead and all the murders were political in Lonnie's flashbacks, when Vince falls to the ground, Lonnie uses blood to write another riddle. Later, Justin wakes up and is able to revive Vince, he then de-codes the message, finding the answer to be a map, and finds a link between every murder scene, each murder was done with a symbol drawn on the victim's stomach, when each one with the same symbol is connected like a connect the dots, they form an uncompleted Anarchy Symbol, and realise that Lonnie only needs to perform one more murder to complete the symbol. They track down Lonnie's location to Justin's home, where he intends to murder Justin's girlfriend, who's parents were both republicans. Justin and Vance are able to stop Lonnie from murdering Justin's girlfriend by killing him when he turns his attention to them. The film ends with Vince thanking Justin for his help and dropping the armed robbery charges and Justin leaves the station. Cast TBA as Justin- A man arrested for armed robbery, when he helps de-code one of the Serial Killer's Cryptic messages, he assists the police in catching the serial killer. Since he is able to crack the codes left by the killer with such ease, some officers believe him to be the serial killer himself. TBA as Vince- An officer in charge of the serial killer case, he is the only one who doesn't think Justin is the serial killer. Nick C as Tony- A news reporter, he seems completely innocent and like he can't harm a fly. He later becomes another suspect in the serial killer case, since he appears to know exactly where the murder scenes always are, until he is murdered himself by the serial killer Michael Lanaghan as Lonnie- A political activist, he is normally only seen protesting several issues with extreme violence, since he is originally seen as just a background character, he isn't a suspect in the serial killer case. Category:Independant Films Category:Fan Films starring a Serial Killer Category:Crime Films Category:Thrillers Category:Nick